


Safewords: Batgirl and Killer Moth

by BatMoth30K



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, Crime Fighting, DC Comics References, F/M, Fighting Kink, Handcuffs, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatMoth30K/pseuds/BatMoth30K
Summary: Barbara Gordon is spending a weekend alone with her nemesis cum lover, Drury Walker. Otherwise known as Killer Moth, the original Anti-Batman. But her night gets interrupted by a call from Batman himself. Walker gets a call of his own, and the two lovers are pitted against each other, caught between crime and justice.
Relationships: Batgirl/Killer Moth
Kudos: 8





	Safewords: Batgirl and Killer Moth

**Author's Note:**

> This story spun out of one of many Killer Moth threads that I've particpated in on 4chan. And was written purely for fun. This version of Killer Moth is something of an amalgamation of his various incarnations, so I apologize for the lack of giant insects, though Kitten does make a brief appearance in the beginning. Hope it is enjoyed!

Safewords: Batgirl and Killer Moth  
By BatMoth30K

She's fought deranged psychos, hideous monsters, and even literal gods. She's stared in the face of Gotham's most vicious and depraved and watched them blink. Yet she still had butterflies in her stomach as she rode her motorcycle into the suburbs. It might have to do with the outfit tucked away in her backpack. Or what it will mean when she puts it on.

When she's Batgirl, she doesn't become a different person, not exactly. But the mask helps her to put aside her fears, doubts, and worries. She could wear the mask tonight, he might like that even. But no. This night, all she wants is to be the deepest, darkest, naughtiest part of herself. Not Batgirl. Not even “Babs” so much. Maybe “Miss Gordon”. If he’s nasty.

She pulls up to the gate, already open for her, and parks her bike inside the awaiting garage. She didn't have to wait long for the door to be answered by a young blonde teenager.

"Hello Barbara." Kitten sneered. "Nice shoes. A little young for you, don't you think?"

Barbara blushed. The high heeled mary-janes were her idea, and taller than she usually wears. But she did not want to deal with her lover's spawn right now.

"Kitten. Aren't you staying with a friend this weekend?"

"My ride is coming soon. I hope you brought a change of clothes. You aren't borrowing any of mine when you do the walk of shame in the morning."

“Like a child would have anything worth wearing.” Babs shot back. 

“Kitten? Is that Barbara at the door?” A voice called from inside. 

“Either that or one of Uncle Gar’s hookers.” She called back. 

“Kitten, please be more discreet in front of guests.” her father chided gently. 

“It’s only Barbara, Dad!” She sighed when a horn honked from outside the gate. “It’s my ride! Have fun daddy. Don’t waste the whole weekend on her.”

Kitten kissed her father on the cheek with a lingering hug, and huffed past Barbara, purposefully shoving her bag against her. Babs shot her a glance that was promptly ignored, but she turned to Drury Walker with a smile. 

“Come here, you.” She invited him with a beckoning finger, to which the older man let himself get drawn into her kiss by his lapels.

Barbara had endured so long without his touch, she let herself get lost in the embrace. The way his strong arms crossed her back, gave her a paradoxical sense of safety and warmth. And the hand that reached down to cup her ass through her coat stoked the heat she felt inside of her. She felt a brief flash of shame when she glanced out the corner of her eye to see Kitten quietly fuming before she went into her ride. Tough luck, kid. He’s my daddy for this weekend. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t shave.” Babs breathed, stroking the stubble on Walker’s chin. “Makes you look rugged. Just perfect for tonight.”

“I could take you right here. Right now.” He growled, and Babs knew he meant it, feeling herself grow hot between her legs. 

“Patience, Killer. Anticipation is half the fun.”

He walked her in with his hand on her waist, and he guided her past the kitchen and up the stairs. 

“I’m just going to freshen up, and then I’m all yours.” Barbara said with a kiss. 

“Take a look under the sink for a surprise. I’ll be in the room at the end of the hall when you’re done.” Walker replied, letting her slip into the bathroom. 

Babs locked the door behind her and sunk against it with a long and heavy sigh. That man can kiss. And she still felt the butterflies. She took off her backpack and hung her coat on a hook behind the door. Stripping off her shoes, leggings, and shirt, she remembered the surprise under the sink, and opened the door there to find a gift basket. A toothbrush, her favorite shampoo and conditioner, a brush and comb, body wash, and a few perfume bottles. Some of which suited her, others were “too young” for her, as Kitten had put it. But tonight was a night for feeling young. 

Giving herself a spritz of a fruity scent, Babs touched up her makeup, picking a sweet cherry red lip gloss that was sure to give him ideas. She tugged her tiny white thong snugly into place, and the stockings came on next with a satisfying snap of elastic around her thighs, the red high heeled Mary Janes standing out against the clean white nylon. She smoothed the pleats of her obscenely short plaid checkered skirt. And tied the crisp white blouse loosely under her push up bra. 

She was the very picture of the type of bad girl her dad would have slapped her for being. The small pang of guilt and shame bubbled up, through the sexual thrill, and she trembled with the dichotomy. Her dad would probably be ashamed of her for feeling this way, acting this way. But she’s a grown woman, and it’s none of his business. Still, she was… dating? Certainly fucking. She was fucking Killer fucking Moth. Something she would never live down if any of the Bat family had found out about it. 

“You’re a bad girl, Barbara Gordon.” She smirked at herself in the mirror. 

The words excited her, and allowed her to push away the shame for the moment. She’ll worry about her madonna-whore insecurities another time. For now, for tonight, she’s going to indulge herself. The heels clicked loudly on the bathroom tile as she reached into her bag for a hair-tie. Pigtails would be too much, she thought. But a ponytail is youthful enough. And just the right length to pull on. Shivering with the thought of Walker’s rough fingers in her hair, Babs took a quick breath, shouldered her bag, and opened the door. 

Babs could see the shadow of him in the room down the hall. His second bedroom. The one she hasn’t seen yet. In the glow of a lamp, she saw a wooden desk awash with moonlight that filtered through the blinds. Walker’s form was leaning on the desk, in charcoal pants, a broad black belt, and a crisp oxford shirt with the top button undone. His sleeves were rolled up over his elbows, straining against his full biceps. She caught the glint of his eyes through his smart glasses as he watched her, her hips swaying with each step in her heels. 

Biting her lip, Barbara entered the room, bending over at her waist to set her bag against the wall, feeling her skirt rise high enough to give her lover an eyeful of her ass. She caught a glimpse of the bed against the far wall, briefly wondering if it’s as cozy as the one down the hall. She’ll find out later tonight. Standing up straight, she clasped her hands behind her back, chest out, and looked through her eyelashes at Dru. 

“Hello Principal Walker. I’ve been a very naughty girl.”

He unfolds his arms and steps up to her, reaching up to run a stray lock of her red hair between his fingers. 

“Young lady, that skirt is much too short for the dress code.” Walker admonished her, his husky voice sending a ripple up her spine. 

“I just wanted to look my best, Sir. Don’t send me home to change, my father would be so ashamed of me.” Barbara murmured between trembling lips. 

“I’ll still have to punish you, little girl. But I think we can keep this between ourselves. Now. Go bend over my desk. I’ll measure how much you’re violating dress code, and you’ll be getting ten swats with this yardstick for every inch.” 

Said yardstick was resting atop his desk, and he took it up, slapping his open palm with enough force to make Babs jump at the sound. 

“I’ll do as you say, Sir.” Babs replied, bending over his desk. “But if you hit me too hard, I might call for help or run away.”

“Not if I handcuff you to this drawer first,” He answered back, putting action to his words. The cuffs were slipped through the handle of a drawer, and he locked them with a gentle firmness on her wrists. “There we go. Do you remember your safeword, Miss Gordon?”

“Yes, but I won’t be needing it Principal Walker.” Babs said, her eyes fastened on his ass as he walked back around the desk. “I can take whatever you can dish- OW!”

Walker had tested her with the first slap of the yardstick. He left a glowing red line across her cheek, just enough for her to sting. He repeated the motion on her other side, then slipped the yardstick between her thighs, nestling the edge into the faint crease of her thong. He had personally hand sanded the edge for maximum smoothness, not wanting any splinters in his precious young lover. 

“It looks like your skirt is a good twelve inches too high when you’re bent over.”

“Then let me up so you can get a fair measurement. OW!” 

“I’ll guesstimate. We’ll see how much a bad girl like you can take.”

Ever the tease, Barbara stuck her ass out higher, daring her “principal” to do his worst, practically on tiptoe in her ridiculously high heels. He concentrated on one cheek, making her gasp with each blow, until she was criss crossed with stinging red lines which he traced with a gentle finger. His hand slipped between her legs, feeling her soaked thong, tracing for the nub between her folds. Barbara yipped when he found it, and he started tracing circles as he continued his onslaught on her other cheek. Her legs strained, her thighs trembling with his fingers working their magic, and the pain of the yardstick on her ass causing a spike of adrenaline enriched euphoria. He paused, letting his thumb slide up between her cheeks, and she gasped when he touched her rearward hole through the pure white string. 

“Your ass is practically glowing, my dear. And yet I’m feeling like I should give you more than a gentle love tap.”

Heat bloomed inside of her at his words. She was dripping down her thighs, he knew he could take her over the edge if he wanted. 

“Yes,” Barbara gasped. “Harder, daddy!”

“Look at you. What a dirty little wanton slut.” He admonished, removing his hand from between her legs. 

Walker stepped back around the desk to see her glistening face. Her mascara was running from her eyes, her cherry red lips parted with her baited breath. She looked up at him with eyes full of lust and desire. 

“My god. You are beautiful.”

There was something in his voice that gave her pause. Dear god. He meant it. 

“Does that mean you’re going to stop now? If you had gone on any longer, I might have screamed.” Barbara admitted. 

“Then perhaps I should find something to gag you with, my dear.” He growled, giving Barbara a thrill she felt in the pit of her stomach. 

HELLO DADDY! HELLO MOM! I’M YOUR CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHERRY BOMB! 

“Fuck! Not now!” Barbara gasped, nearly in tears. Her phone was ringing, and at this time of night, that could only mean one thing. “Dru, can you uncuff me? I need to get that.”

Instead he walked over to her bag and took her phone out. 

“Here. I’ll hold it to your ear. Just talk normally.”

“Dru, don’t- Bruce! Hey. What’s the situation?” Babs asked breathlessly, staring daggers at Walker as he picked up the call for her.”

“Sorry to interrupt your evening Barbara. But I’ve gotten word that a shipment at a Wayne Tech warehouse is being targeted for a robbery tonight. I need you on site immediately.” Bruce ordered in his typically dour Batman voice. 

“Right now? Can’t Dick or-” Babs started to ask as Walker fiddled with something wet on his desk. 

“I’ve taken the boys with me on an emergency mission to Nepal. I’ll fill you in when we get back.”

“Oh.” Barbara said, right as Walker pulled her thong aside with his fingers and slipped a slick bulbous metal toy right into her ass. “MMMPH!”

“Barbara? Are you all right?”

“I-It’s nothing! Just stubbed my t-t-toe.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can call Kate if it’s too inconvenient.”

“No, it’s o-o-kay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be in touch. Batman out.” Bruce signed off, allowing Barbara to properly gasp with the plug in her ass. 

“GOD! Did you have to do THAT while I was talking to the goddamn Batman? OW!” She cried as Walker gave her cheek another spank. 

“Yes. Is it serious?”

“Nothing world-ending. Just an imminent B&E at a Wayne Tech warehouse.” Babs sighed. “And I was so looking forward to this too.”

“Me too Babe.” Walker breathed, just as a blue light flickered on his smart glasses. “Oh! Hang on. I got a hit on the Moth Signal.”

“What for?” Babs asked.

“Nothing big.” He replied, tiptoeing back around the desk. “Just a little B&E at…”

“Dru?” Babs called, wondering where her lover was running off to. Then through the haze of unfulfilled lust it dawned on her. “Dru! Damn him! AVOCADO!!!”

But the cry of her safeword went unanswered. Dru must have kept a Killer Moth suit in the mothmobile. In the minute or two it took for her to pull the drawer out of the desk, find her lockpicks, and free herself, she heard the roar of a muscle car’s engine outside. He peeled out and drove away as Babs dumped her Batgirl suit on the desk. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting a spanking tonight.” She murmured to herself as she quickly shed her schoolgirl outfit and donned her suit. 

She paused outside just for a moment upon seeing a note on her batcycle. He wouldn’t booby trap her ride, would he? 

“I mean, he’s done so in the past, but that was before we were… intimate. He’s more sporting about it now, right? Well. Only one way to find out, Babs.” She thought to herself. 

“Sorry for leaving you. If we make it back together, a massage and a glass of your favorite wine are on me. -Dru”

Babs unconsciously bit her lip as she read the note, just imagining the feel of his oil slicked hands working out the kinks in her back. Bad girl! She admonished herself. I’ll kick his ass first, and kiss him later. 

And after a brief but thorough check for sabotage, Batgirl was roaring down the highway towards the Wayne Tech warehouse by the docks. 

***

Bruce had sent the data to her phone, and Babs got an odd feeling in the back of her mind. The shipment was for a set of advanced microprocessors, quantum scale. Bruce should have the highest security measures on these devices as it is. That, and they’re a very specialized bit of hardware, and while anyone with the right tech background would be interested in them, only seven people on the planet would be able to understand them enough to have a hope of reverse engineering them, and only five people have the brains to actually be able to make use of them. It doesn’t seem like the kind of score anyone that would hire Killer Moth would be after. 

Yet here she is, speeding ever closer to the docks after her wayward boyfriend. Boyfriend?! Fuckbuddy? No, it’s not nearly that casual. Friend with benefits? Even in the field, they’re anything but friendly. Lover? That word makes her heart flutter, and the heat rise to her face under her helmet. No. No no no, definitely not. Too intimate. But then they have been intimate, in more ways than one. Ugh. The L-word hits way too close to home for her comfort. 

And the butt plug in her ass does nothing to ease her jitters. She was in a hurry! I’m sure Dick has had nights like this, she thought. Maybe not with a butt plug. Then again…

Get your head in the game, Babs, she thought as she made her way around the docks. Lovers both old and new can wait. Bruce has hidden doors into and out of every Wayne complex in the city for the Bat family, and Barbara made use of one to get underneath the warehouse unnoticed by Wayne Security, and unobserved by anyone that might have ill intentions. The passage included a place to park her bike, and access to security feeds and sensors, both active and passive, which gave her a good idea of how well guarded the microprocessors were. 

Keying up the security logs on a convenient workstation, Barbara saw that the microprocessors were delivered and signed for about an hour ago. And they were now in the care of Wayne Security, being loaded onto an armored car for delivery to an R&D facility. Checking the roll sheet for the night, she saw that security agents Dixon, Tarr, Simone, Ostrander, and Cho were logged in, and were preparing to disembark after a final sweep. Thanks to the wonders of technology, she was able to look them up on security cameras with a few taps on the screen, and noticed that Cho was the odd man out, his RFID chip posting him in the next warehouse over. 

There was a second problem. According to his profile, Cho was a mid-thirties Korean man. And not a tall and curvaceous dark haired woman. And considering how much cleavage she had on display, she must have had a hard time finding a security uniform on site. And she had a Faraday case with her. There’s our thief. The RFID chips on the microprocessors still read them as being in the armored car. She must have hacked them somehow, or spoofed the readers. 

Barbara dashed down the maintenance tunnel until she was under the next warehouse. With a flip of a lever a drainage grate slid open above her, and her grapnel gun took her the rest of the way up to the rooftop. Just in time for her to see her suspect zip up her skin tight catsuit. 

“Selina! Please tell me this is one of Batman's lame tests and that I don’t have to fight you tonight.” She pleads half-heartedly. She’s always down to throw down with the catwoman, and she’s frustrated enough to make her work for it. 

Selina smiled at her, flicking her tongue against the tip of one of her canine teeth. 

“Sorry little bat. But a woman has to make her own way in the world, and I’d rather earn it through corporate espionage than being Bruce’s sugar baby."

“Oh please, we both know you’ll come crawling back to him any day now. Just like a stray, always willing to adopt a nicer home when it suits her just to run out again when she gets bored.” 

“Watch it, brat!” Catwoman snarled with a crack of her whip. “I’m not in any mood to take such lip from Jim Gordon’s little girl.” 

"Oh it's on, bitch!" Babs cries, charging Selina with a raised arm. 

The first crack of her whip was predictable. Batgirl caught it on her arm, and used her momentum to pull Catwoman off balance. She didn't expect Selina to have fine control over the whip, a quick step and a flick of a wrist giving her enough slack to loop a length of leather around Barbara's neck, trapping her arm as well. Babs was only just able to keep herself from being strangled, but with her arm strapped to her face, she found it difficult to keep Catwoman from drawing her in for a kick. Babs took the blow and rolled with it, trying to wriggle free to no avail. 

Not giving up yet, Barbara pulled down with her arm, catching the whip between her wrist fins. Selina caught onto her plan, but was too late to save her whip as Batgirl cut herself free. But she had her own claws, unsheathing her finger blades stalking just outside of Barbara's reach. Instead of committing to a full on assault, Selina made quick scratches here and there, leaving tears along Barbara's torso, her cape, and one right across her bat emblem, putting her bra-lifted cleavage on display. 

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Batgirl shrieked as Catwoman danced away once again.

"It's kind of fun keeping you at arms length, little bat."

"What's the matter, kitty? Don't want to chip a nail?" 

"Just wondering which piece of you Nightwing would miss the most. The kid could do better." 

"I'm sure he does. I know I have." Babs blabbed, caught up in her banter. 

"Wait, you're seeing someone new? And it's serious?" Selina gaped, lowering her guard just a skosh. "Is it someone I know?"

"It's not like Nightwing is the only guy I've dated. And hey! You're being a bad guy tonight! You don't get to pry!"

"Oh, come on! This is much jucier than seeing Harley and Ivy be on again off again. Let's see, you're being defensive. Secretive. So he must be outside of the bat playhouse. He's better than Nightwing judging by your flippant comment. Older?" Selina asked, smirking at Babs's shocked expression. "Older. I see it now. The messy makeup, the fruity perfume, and… is that cherry lip gloss? Definite mid-life crisis. Just how old is this guy?"

"Enough!" Batgirl cried, throwing a wild punch that hit nothing but air. 

Selina used the opening to give her a quick peck on the lips with a lick, startling Barbara. 

"Oh my god! It is cherry! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" 

"Taste this!" 

Barbara caught her on the chin with a punch mid-laugh, dropping her to the rooftop. Selina was quick to rouse herself, but not fast enough to avoid being cuffed. Babs had her secured to a nearby pipe before she fully regained her senses, and lifted her to her feet. 

"You really like pushing my buttons, don't you Selina?" 

"Oh lighten up, hot stuff! You wouldn't be the first girl to snuggle up with an older man. A daddy's girl like you, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"It isn't like- oh! Why am I even explaining it to you!" Babs shrieked. "Where did you leave your loot?" 

"I handed it off to a courier for delivery. He even gave me a discount if he got to watch the catfight. I think he liked the show." Selina nodded towards a helmeted figure on the edge of the roof. 

Killer Moth, in his garish costume with the insect wings, the striped leggings and purple bodysuit. Though he had a decent physique, the grotesque beaked helmet did him no favors. He had the case in one hand and saluted Babs with his cocoon gun in the other. 

"Thanks for the entertainment, ladies!" He shouted, his wings buzzing as he fluttered up into the air. 

"Oh no, you are not getting away!" Babs cried, dashing after him, drawing her grapnel gun. 

Batgirl fired, leaping off the edge of the roof, her grapnel gun lashing her to his back mounted flight pack. Killer Moth lurched with the extra weight and diverted more power to compensate, drawing her higher into the night. Meanwhile, Selina picked herself free from the cuffs with her claws, Watching Moth lure the Bat away. She sheathed her claws and reached into her bra to make sure the merchandise was safely and securely stowed away. Thankfully the small capsules containing the quantum scale microprocessors were unharmed in the scuffle. And with Batgirl out of the way, she made a clean getaway. 

Barbara was hanging on for dear life while Killer Moth pulled her out over the Wayne complex. She had a lot of practice being tethered to flying enemies, but Moth made her work for it, trying to slam her into buildings and snag her on light poles and antennae. Babs made the momentum work for her, parkouring along walls, using a moment of tension along the line to spring her forward so she can take up more slack with her grapnel gun. He made the error of trying to drag her along a rooftop, and Barbara made a leaping bound to close the distance, her grapnel line zipping her up until her knees connected with his back.

“Ouf! Too! Heavy!” Killer Moth shouted, tucking and rolling to try and flip her off. 

Babs hung on, her grapnel line still latched to his pack, and her hand on his shoulder. His wings droned like buzzsaws in her ears, and she had only a few inches of clearance on either side that could mean the loss of a finger or two if she was careless. But she rode through the flip, and the loop that followed, and the series of aileron rolls that made her stomach churn. She waited for her moment, as Walker swooped low, beyond the edge of the Wayne complex, hoping to clip her against a power line, and she pulled, grabbing the antenna on his helmet, pressing in with her knees, arching her back to draw him into a flip.

She was able to kill the majority of their forward momentum, but they still hit the ground hard. Barbara’s cape spared her the worst of the road rash, wrapping around her as she tumbled. But she saw Walker’s wings shatter upon impact, and as his body rolled along the ground, Babs was aghast to see that his helmet was firmly grasped in her hand. Dropping it, she unfurled herself from her cape, rolling along the ground, and hobbled towards Walker. 

“Dru! Baby, speak to me! Tell me I didn’t just kill you!” She pleaded. 

After a quick visual check, she gingerly rolled him onto his back and cradled his head in her hands, his eyes closed, small nicks and cuts maring his face. She brushed back his hair and blinked her tears away, leaning her cheek over his mouth to check for breath. 

“You’d better not be dead. Dru! Wake up!”

She felt him shift in her arms, and with a groan he drew his elbows back, gingerly raising himself up. 

“Hah! Beat you, Batgirl!” He gasped, raising a hand to flip her off. 

Said arm quickly fell dead to his side, and he hissed in a breath with a wince. 

“Fuck! I think I just dislocated my arm.”

“Serves you right, you asshole. I should leave you for GCPD, and an emergency room.” 

“And just what would they book me under?”

“Breaking and entering, conspiracy, possession of stolen property.” Babs counted off. 

“You broke in yourself, or do you have Old Man Wayne’s permission to be here?”

“As a matter of fact.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t have any stolen property.”

“Then what’s in the case?” Babs asked, picking it up from where it had fallen. 

“Nothing. She tucked the chip things into her bra and had me lead you on a wild goose chase. Which you fell for hook, line, and sinker. With how long we’ve been doing this song and dance, I’d have thought you’d know better.” 

“I guess it just means I’ve given you too much credit.” Barbara sighed. “Come on, sit up. There we go. Now, you might want to brace yourself.” 

“What fo-Woooah! Fuck!” Dru cried as Babs popped his arm back into place. 

“Where did you park the mothmobile? You’re in no condition to drive like this.” She noted. 

“Down the road. Give me a second to key the homing beacon.”

In two minutes, Babs heard the rumble of the high powered car’s engine, and soon it came to a stop before them. She got Walker into the passenger seat, cuffing him as soon as he was strapped in. 

“Kinky. But I hope you don’t have ideas of turning me in after all this.”

“Maybe I’m still making up my mind.” Babs mused, smirking at him. 

Settling into the driver’s seat, babs took a minute to adjust it to her height, and buckled in, grasping the wheel tightly. 

“I’ve always wanted something with a bit more horsepower. Dad didn’t even let me borrow the station wagon unless he was in the passenger seat.”

“You do know how to drive stick, right?” Dru asked, earning a light punch to his shoulder from his nemesis cum lover. 

“I’ve driven the Batmobile, I can manage.”

Barbara still had to suppress a gasp of surprise as the car leapt forward. The Batmobile was loaded with weapons, gadgets, computers, and what felt like tons of armor. Driving it felt like steering a tank around unless the jet drive was ignited. Dru’s car was only lightly armored against small arms fire and rifles and had a scant fraction of the gadgets in comparison. And combined with the powerful engine, that gave it quite a bit more in the acceleration department. It was also a lot more nimble than she expected, cornering like a dream in her hands. 

The thrum of the engine was also a lot more powerful than her father’s station wagon. And as the adrenaline steadily wore off, Barbara became more and more aware of the small aches in her body that were making themselves known. Which also included the buttplug in her ass that made Barbara squirm in the car seat. Thankfully she hadn’t landed on her tailbone or that could have been painful, but the steady pressure of the plug and the tightness of her suit, combined with the strong vibrations of the car had an unexpected effect on her. 

“Are you alright there, Babs? You’re looking a little hot under the collar.” Dru asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine, Dru. R-really.” Babs stammered, blushing. 

But he could see how her hips rocked side to side as she tried to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Succeeding in only making her even more acutely aware of how pent up her earlier foreplay with him had left her. He smiled to himself, and in his best Killer Moth voice, he leaned over, touching his lips to her ear. 

“You still have the plug inside you, don’t you?”

“I was in a hurry, okay! And that sexy voice of yours isn’t helping!” She smiled. 

“Take the next right and pull into the alley.”

“Dru, now isn’t the time-”

“Do it, Barbara. I need you.”

That was all she needed to hear. By the time she had the car parked, he had worked himself free of her cuffs and they had their seat belts unbuckled. She discarded her gloves, turned in her seat, and Walker moved his back to the limit. His eyes admired the alterations catwoman had done to her suit, and Barbara’s eyes were locked on his bulge. 

“Well. I see you’re up for this.” She noted. 

“Come to me, Barbara.”

Gingerly due to her aches from her fall, Barbara stretched a leg over his body and set herself down, straddling him. His arm slipped around her waist, and the other hand lifted her mask. He smelled of smoke and bergamot, and his fingers slipped into her hair, drawing her into his kiss. The metallic tang of blood was on their lips, and the sting of minor lacerations on their faces only served to heighten their need for each other. She ground herself against the bulge in his pants, and Walker reached for the hole Selina cut into her suit, tearing it open. He kissed down her throat, then into her breasts as Barbara opened his zipper, setting him free. 

She stroked him with a well practiced hand, eyes closed, relishing the feeling of his hair on her cheek as his lips hungrily sucked on her flesh. Babs kicked off a boot, and with a moment’s pause from Walker, she wriggled free from a leg of her suit, and pushing her thong aside she sank onto him with an unrestrained moan. His fingers sank into her hips, holding her as she set the pace, riding him. With the plug inside her, it was a tighter fit than normal, and Babs had been on edge all night. It didn’t take long for her pleasure to crest, and she tried to hold back. 

Dru pulled her against him, fingers in her hair, kissing her ear. 

“Let go baby. Just let go.” He murmured. 

She panted and sobbed as she broke, her orgasm taking Dru over the edge with her. She could feel his warmth inside, his gasps tickling her ear, and she nuzzled into his shoulder, tears flowing freely and without restraint. 

“Oh god, I needed that.” Babs breathed, catching her breath while cradled on Dru’s chest. 

“I could have done without the dislocated shoulder, but post caper sex is the best. And just for the record,” He said, lifting her chin for a kiss, “You are beautiful when you cry.”

“Shut up, and stop being a mushy moth, Killer.” Babs chided, holding him tighter. “I might just catch feelings for you if you keep that up.”

“You promise?" Walker teased.

"Never." Babs answered, her heart pulsing with an emotion she dare not name right now.


End file.
